Gift
by animehime13
Summary: What Gray really gave to Lucy. OneShot! Nakamaship!


_**Hello everyone!**_

_**It's my first time writing a Fairy Tail fanfiction! You may know me from One Piece's fanfiction author! Just because I wrote some fanfiction about One Piece doesn't mean I don't love Fairy Tail! On the contrary, I LOVE Fairy Tail! So... Put that aside. Here is some basic info about me: English is my third language, I am crazy and sensible, and I love my readers! Well... This fanfiction is just a little nakamaship...hehe. **_

_**Anyways, I don't own Fairy Tail but I own this story and the emotion I put in it~!**_

_**Please support me and my stories~!**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

Magnolia town is noisy as ever: people preparing for the festivity and the town's guild, Fairy Tail.

Christmas is right around the corner and everyone is decorating their houses with colourful lights. The town is brighter than ever.

And as usual, Fairy Tail won't be resting for the festivity!

Everyone is exited, yet a blond mage is seen at the bar sighing.

''What's wrong, Lucy?'' Said the barmaid.

''Oh. Nothing... Just thinking.'' Respond the celestial mage.

''Ok... if you say so.'' Reply Mira.

The guild was loud, all the male in the guild was assemble together.

''What are they doing?'' Ask Lucy.

''Oh. The guys? They are just trying to choose a Santa Claus between them.'' Respond Mira.

''Santa Claus?'' Said Lucy, confuse.

''Oh. I forgot. You are new to this. Well you see, each year, one week before Christmas, the guys choose a Santa Claus between them, for our Christmas party.'' Mira explain.

''Ah. I understand, thanks Mira. But what Christmas party?'' Ask Lucy.

''Each year, we have a Christmas party between guild members.'' Said Mira,

''Oh.'' Said Lucy.

''So... are you able to come, Lucy? Ask Mira.

''...Sorry Mira I'm... Busy.'' Respond Lucy.

''Oh...'' Said Mira.

''It's getting late... Bye Mira.'' Said Lucy.

''Bye!'' Answer Mire.

The blond mage walk through the guild but was stop because someone was calling her.

''Oiiiiiiiiiiiiii Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.'' Said Natsu.

''What?'' Ask Lucy.

''Are you coming at the party?'' Ask Natsu.

''Oh. Mira asked me the same thing... I can't...Sorry...'' Reply Lucy.

''Why? It will be fun! There will be a lot of things to eat!'' Said Natsu.

''Errr... I don't think that's a reason...'' Said Lucy, sweat-dropping.

''I can't go, Natsu... I'm busy...'' Said Lucy.

''Ohhh too bad... it's fun...'' Said Natsu.

''Bye!'' Lucy wave.

''Bye!'' Reply Natsu.

It was cold outside, well of course it's cold it IS winter but there is no snow in sight. Everyone wanted this to be a white Christmas but if it continue like this there won't be a single snow at Christmas.

''I'm sorry Mira, Natsu. I just wanted to spend Christmas alone...'' Lucy whisper.

_''It was the last memory I had from her...'' _Lucy thought.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

It's already Christmas and it's still not snowing. Of course everyone was disappointed but that doesn't mean that they will stop the festivity!

_''The guild is having their party right now...''_ Thought Lucy.

Lucy was on her bed culling herself into a ball.

_''Why it isn't snowing, mom?'' _She thought,

_''It was the last thing I remember from you... you were playing with me in the snow at Christmas... But now... You aren't here to be with me and it's not snowing...'' _Lucy thought.

She was in the verge of crying but a sound was heard.

''Gray?! What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at the guild?'' Scream Lucy.

But no answer was heard, just panting coming from him.

''I am trying to hide from Juvia.'' Gray said between his panting.

''But why here?'' Ask Lucy.

''Because it was the closess house?'' Answer Gray.

''Forget about that! Don't strip here!'' Lucy scream.

''I stripped before coming here...'' Said Gray.

Lucy facepalm.

''Whatever...'' Said Lucy.

''Put that aside... why aren't you in the guild?'' Ask Gray.

''Because I wanted some time alone...'' Answer Lucy.

Gray notice the pain in her voice.

''What's wrong?'' Ask Gray.

''Hehe... I guess there is no point to hide it anymore... huh? Well you see, Christmas was the last thing I remember before my mother died... And it isn't snowing. I wanted to see snow...

''...''

''Lucy, go look at the window.'' Said Gray.

''Huh? Why?'' Ask Lucy.

''Just go.''' Said Gray, pushing her lightly.

Lucy was confuse but did what Gray wanted. So she walked toward the window and looked outside.

''Gray...'' Lucy said, tearing up.

It was snowing outside. It was not just a ordinary snow scene. The snow were colourful! Each of them have different colour. It was the light of the town giving the colour to them... it was beautiful.

''Thanks, Gray!'' Lucy jumped on Gray hugging him tightly.

''How do you know it was me?'' Ask Gray.

''Oh please. You're the one who told me to look at the window AND you're an ice mage! I'm not stupid, I can do the link! Ice DO have connection with snow...'' Said Lucy.

''But... Thank you...'' Lucy began crying.

_''Mom! Look at my snowman!''_

_''It's cold outside, mom.''_

_''Let's go!''_

_''Haha! Mom you're slow!''_

Memories from her past came to her, while looking at the snow.

''This is my gift!'' Said Gray.

''Huh?'' Ask Lucy.

''You forgot? Today it's Christmas!'' Said Gray.

''Oh. I don't have anything for you...'' Said Lucy.

''Don't worry. Seen you smile was my gift.'' Said Gray, smiling at Lucy.

''Thanks, again.'' Said Lucy.

''Gray?'' Said Lucy.

''Hmm?'' Said Gray.

''Can you stay here? I fell lonely...'' Said Lucy.

''Sure.'' Said Gray.

_''The real gift you gave me was... A reason to live.''_

_''... Love.''_


End file.
